youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Canal Famille (Numbers)
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of Numbers. Cast: *Max Goof (From A Goofy Movie) as Zero *Donald Duck (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper And House of Mouse) as One *Scrooge McDuck (From DuckTales) as Two *Goofy (From A Goofy Movie, Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper And House of Mouse) as Three *Mortimer Mouse (From House of Mouse) as Four *Kermit the Frog (From The Muppet Show) as Five *Mickey Mouse (From Mickey And The Beanstalk And The Prince And The Pauper And House of Mouse) as Six *Mike (From Monsters, Inc.) as Seven *Snagglepuss (From Scooby All stars Laff a Lympics And Yogi Gang) as Eight *Tom (From Tom And Jerry the Movie) as Nine *Thumper (From Bambi) as Ten *Bugs Bunny (From Looney Tune) as Eleven *Sid (From Ice Age) as Twelve *June (From Little Einsteins) as Thirteen *Daffy Duck (From Looney Tune) as Fourteen *Fozzie Bear (From The Muppet Show) as Fifteen *Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as Sixteen *Dipsy (From Teletubbies) as Seventeen *Roger Rabbit (From Roger Rabbit) as Eighteen *Leo (From Little Einsteins) as Ninteen *Quick Draw McGraw (From Scooby all star Laff a Lympics And Yogi Gang) as Twenty *Wall-E (From WALL-E) as Twenty-One *Jerry (From Tom And Jerry The Magic Ring) as Twenty-Two *Blu (From Rio) as Twenty-Three *Alex the Lion (From Madagascar) as Twenty-Four *Zazu (From The Lion King) as Twenty-Five *Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Twenty-Six *Friend Owl (From Bambi) as Twenty-Seven *Rabbit and Chipmunk (From Hercules) as Twenty-Eight *Aladdin (From Aladdin) as Twenty-Nine *Owl (From Winnie the Pooh) as Thirty *Big Mama (From The Fox And The Hound) as Thirty-One *Bats (From The Beauty And The Beast) as Thirty-Two *Kaa (From The Jungle Book) as Thirty-Three *Bagheera (From The Jungle Book) as Thirty-Four *Baloo (From The Jungle Book) as Thirty-Five *Morton the Mouse (From Horton Hears A Who) as Thirty-Six *Crocodile Log (From Snow White And Seven Dwarves) as Thirty-Seven *Bear (From The Fox And The Hound) as Thirty-Eight *Belle (From The Beauty And The Beast) as Thirty-Nine *Laa-Laa (From Teletubbies) as Fourty *Po (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-One *Noo-Noo (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Two *Timon (From The Lion King) as Fourty-Three *Tigers (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Four *Penguins (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Five *Snakes (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Six *Elephants (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Seven *Flamingos (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Eight *Butterflies (From Teletubbies) as Fourty-Nine *Tortoises (From Teletubbies) as Fifty *Giraffes (From Teletubbies) as Fifty-One *Frogs (From Teletubbies) as Fifty-Two *Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Fifty-Three *Kiara (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Fifty-Four *Kovu (From The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Fifty-Five *Horton the Elephant (From Horton Hears A Who) as Fifty-Six *Edmond (From Rock-A-Doodle) as Fifty-Seven *Homer Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Fifty-Eight *Scuttle (From The Little Mermaid) as Fifty-Nine *Caillou (From Caillou) as Sixty *Cow (From Cow and Chicken) as Sixty-One *Marge Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Sixty-Two *Maggie Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Sixty-Three *Lisa Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Sixty-Four *Rocket (From Little Einsteins) as Sixty-Five *Big Jet (From Little Einsteins) as Sixty-Six *Quincy (From Little Einsteins) as Sixty-Seven *Robin Hood (From Robin Hood) as Sixty-Eight *Three Ships (From Teletubbies) as Sixty-Nine *Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) as Seventy *Jiminy Cricket (From Pinocchio) as Seventy-One *Alice (From Alice in Wonderland) as Seventy-Two *Manny (From Ice Age) as Seventy-Three *Marty the Zebra (From Madagascar) as Seventy-Four *Bart Simpson (From The Simpsons Movie) as Seventy-Five *Lucifer (From Cinderella) as Seventy-Six *Simba (From The Lion King) as Seventy-Seven *Nala (From The Lion King) as Seventy-Eight *Roxanne (From A Goofy Movie) as Seventy-Nine *Clarabelle Cow (From House of Mouse And The Prince and The Pauper) as Eighty *Diego (From Ice Age) as Eighty-One *Bartok (From Anastasia) as Eighty-Two *Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Eighty-Three *Shenzi (From The Lion King) as Eighty-Four *Banzai (From The Lion King) as Eighty-Five *Ed (From The Lion King) as Eighty-Six *Iago (From Aladdin) as Eighty-Seven *Woody (From Toy Story) as Eighty-Eight *Tweety Bird (From Looney Tune) as Eighty-Nine *Porky Pig (From Looney Tune) as Ninety *Big Bird (From Sesame Street) as Ninety-One *Dumbo (From Dumbo) as Ninety-Two *Flik (From A Bug's Life) as Ninety-Three *Heimlich (From A Bug's Life) as Ninety-Four *The Great Gonzo (From The Muppet Show) as Ninety-Five *Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Ninety-Six *Rex (From Toy Story) as Ninety-Seven *Slinky Dog (From Toy Story) as Ninety-Eight *Pooh (From Winnie the Pooh) as Ninety-Nine *Beast (From The Beauty And the Beast) as One Hundred Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof Category:Numbers movie-spoofs